This invention is directed to portable, pocket, tobacco spittoon that is an improvement over spittoons known heretofore.
Spittoons are well known in the form of cups, pots and the like exposed on the floor of a room or the like in public view and which users often miss, are considered unsanitary and offensive by many segments of the public, with the result that those having need of disposing of excessive juice often find none available. This invention pertains to an improved spittoon which is portable in the user's pocket for discreet use when needed and without display of an ugly stream of tobacco juice.